The Newbies
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Twin sisters Buffy and Willow Summers are new to Sunnydale High School. They're smart, beautiful, and, oh yeah, Buffy's a Slayer and Willow's a witch. Along with a new school, they gain a new group of friends. Each one with a secret. Will everything go sm
1. Chapter 1

"I'm nervous Buffy." Willow said to her twin sister.

"There's nothing to be worried about Wills." Buffy replied. Willow looked at her disbelievingly. "Okay, so we're new in town and haven't met anyone…yet. But, we moved from Beverly Hills and we're really hot."

Buffy Anne Summers and Willow Tempest Summers had just moved from Beverly Hills, California to good ol' Sunnydale, California. The reason for this sudden move was because their parents, Hank and Joyce Summers, had just finalized their divorce. Hank was rewarded custody of Buffy and Willow's younger sister Dawn and Joyce received custody of Buffy and Willow. Now, Joyce ran her own art gallery and the three women were living in a mansion on Crawford Street. The twins were starting their first day of their junior year at Sunnydale High.

You would never be able to tell that Buffy and Willow were twins, much less sisters. Buffy had waist length, curly blond hair and had hazel eyes. She was five foot four and was currently dressed in a sky blue mini skirt, a white belly tank top, knee high white socks, and a pair of sky blue platform sandals. Her hair was in braided pig-tails with blue ribbons that tied at the end. Willow on the other hand had shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes. She was five foot five and was currently dressed in a pair of black leather hip-huggers, a green off-the-shoulder peasant top, and a pair of three-inch leather boots. She had her hair in a bun with two mini-braids framing her face.

Willow sat on her queen size bed, "What if they don't like us?  
Buffy sat next to her, "They'll like us." She stood up and faced Willow, "Now, let's go downstairs, get some chow, and start our new school."

Willow stood and hugged her sister, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be a nervous wreck."

Willow let go, "You're probably right."

Buffy grabbed her hand, "Let's go.

* * *

William 'Spike' LeChance leaned up against an outside wall and lit a cigarette. He had platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was about five foot ten and was dressed in a pair of tight black Wrangler jeans, a tight black shirt, a black leather duster, and a pair of black army boots. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "You know, that stuff'll kill ya." a male voice said. It was Alexander Harris, Xander to most. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was about five foot nine and was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a white t-shirt with the words 'Parental Advisory' written in black ink.

"And I care because?" Spike asked.

Xander shrugged, "I don't know." Xander looked up and saw two girls heading towards them. One girl had short crimped blond hair and brown eyes. She was five foot five and was wearing a knee length red sundress and read high heels. The other girl had shoulder length brownish-blondish hair and blue eyes. She was about five foot six and was in a pair of baggy blue jeans, a purple shirt with black sleeves, and a pair of purple converse sneakers. "Anya! Tara!"

Anya Jenkins smiled at her boyfriend, Xander, and kissed him on the cheek, "Hi sweetie, hi Spike."

Tara McClay smiled, "Hi guys!"

Spike nodded, "'Ello loves."

"Did you hear? There are two newbies this year. Both female." Anya informed the group.

"Where are they from?" Xander asked.

"They're from Beverly Hills and they're twins." Anya replied.

"I bet they'll be great friends with the snobs." Spike mumbled.

"What was that?" Tara asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey, I think that's them." Anya pointed to two girls stepping out of a white convertible.

"Nice wheels." Xander said.

Spike looked up and saw the two girls walking across the campus. One had blond hair and the other had red hair, both were very tan. "They're nothing special." But Spike couldn't stop looking at the blond.

* * *

"Buffy, don't look now, but that guy over there is checking you out." Willow pointed to a guy with slicked back blond hair and was dressed in a leather duster. He was standing with another guy and two girls.

Buffy looked over at him and then to her sister, "He's kinda cute." She looked back at the mystery man.

"Stop drooling. We have to find the principal's office." Willow linked her arms through Buffy's and began to drag her away.

"So, any girl you find interesting yet?" Buffy asked.

Willow blushed. She had come out of the closet two years ago. Totally freaked out their parents. "That girl in the jeans that was with leather boy looked nice."

Before they knew it, they were sitting in the principal's office. "Most people say to think of your principal as you pal." Principal Snyder began, "I say, think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner. With that said, welcome to Sunnydale High School."

"Thank you Principal Snyder." Buffy and Willow said in unison.

Before Snyder could say anything else, the door flew open and standing there was an older teacher, holding the neck of a jacket clad figure. Buffy and Willow looked at them and recognized the jacket guy as Buffy's mystery man. Snyder sighed, "Mr. LeChance, what an unpleasant surprise." He turned to the teacher, "What did he do know Mr. Beach?"

Mr. Beach let go of the boy, "I caught him smoking on school grounds…again."

Snyder sighed again, "Thank you Mr. Beach." Mr. Beach nodded and left. "Okay. You," he pointed to the boy, "have two detentions." He looked at the twins, "I hope I never have to see you two again. Have a good year."

Buffy and Willow smiled and stood. Leather jacket boy opened the door and held it open for the girls and followed them out. When they were in the hall, Buffy turned to him, "Do you always start the year off like this?"

"I have a permanent seat in there." he said seriously, though he was smiling. He extended his hand, "Spike LeChance."

Buffy took it, "Buffy Summers." Spike kissed the top of her hand. She blushed and took her hand back. "And this is my twin sister Willow."

Spike smiled at Willow and nodded, "So what grade are you in?"

"We're juniors." Willow answered. "You?"

"Senior. But most of my friends are juniors." The bell rang. "Well, better go. Don't fancy two trips to Snyder today. See you around."

Buffy watched as Spike walked away. She brought the hand he kissed to her lips and kissed it. Willow rolled her eyes, "Oh come on."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy entered her World Literature/Mythology classroom alone, Willow had American History first hour. Before she could sit down, the teacher called her up to the front of the classroom, "Miss Summers, please introduce yourself."

Buffy looked around the room and smiled, "My name is Buffy Summers. I just moved here from Beverly Hills. I have a twin sister, we look nothing alike, but think and act the same. My hobbies include never having to do this again, shopping, hanging out with my sister, and going on dates. And I am currently single."

At this, almost all the guys smiled. "Thank you Miss Summers. If you'll please take a seat next to Miss Chase." the teacher pointed to a girl with mid-back length black hair. She had brown eyes and was in a hot pink halter top and a pair of dark blue hip-hugger jeans.

Buffy sat next to her. "Hi." she whispered.

The girl smiled, "Hi. Cordelia Chase."

"Nice to meet you." The girls looked at the teacher and wrote notes back and forth.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Willow's class, "I'm Willow Summers. I just moved here with my mom and twin sister from Beverly Hills. I love shopping, hanging out with my sister, and going on dates. I also enjoy slasher movies, romance movies, and comedies."

"Thank you Willow. Please have a seat next to Mr. Finn"

Willow sat next to him. Finn smiled at her, "Name's Riley." Riley had brownish-blondish hair with bangs partially covering his blue eyes, making him look like a little boy. He was in a pair of blue jeans, a gray undershirt, and a green long sleeved shirt.

Willow smiled, "Hi."

* * *

After three more classes, it was lunch time. Buffy had just walked out of her classroom when Cordelia walked up to her, "Hi Buffy!"

"Hello Cordelia."

"Cordy, please. Anyway, how would you and your sister like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure. I just need to find her."

"Okay."

Cordy and Buffy began walking down the hall talking about the best places to shop when Buffy saw Willow walking towards them. "Willow!" she shouted.

Willow waved, "Buffy!"

"Cordelia," Cordy glared. "I mean Cordy, this is my sister Willow. Wills, this is Cordelia Chase."

"Cordy for short." Cordy said as she shook Willow's hand.

"Cordy wants us to eat lunch with her and her friends." Buffy said as they started toward the cafeteria.

Cordy smiled, "Well, I thought, this girl is cool. If her sister is anything like her, she'll be cool too."

"I like your thinking." nodded Willow.

They entered the cafeteria and walked to the middle table. There were two guys and three girls sitting there. "Guys," Cordy began, "this is Buffy and Willow Summers. Girls this is Francis Doyle, Darla Williams, Liam O'Connor, Harmony Kendall, and Kennedy Adams."

"Just Doyle." Francis said with an Irish accent. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black button down t-shirt.

"Angel." Liam said. He had spiked brown hair and brown eyes. He was in black slacks and a blood red long-sleeve shirt.

Darla had shoulder length blond hair put in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black mini-skirt and a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt. Harmony had mid-back length wavy blond hair and hazel eyes. She was in a mid-thigh length magenta dress. Kennedy had mid-back length black hair and brown eyes. She was in a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow tank top. Darla smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Buffy, Willow, and Cordy sat down. Buffy looked over at the table in the farthest corner of the room and saw Spike and three other people sitting there. "Cordy, who are they?"

Cordy looked over and back at Buffy, "The outsiders."

"Huh?"

"The people who don't fit in. The one in black is Spike LeChance, trouble maker extraordinaire, the one in white is Xander Harris, school idiot, the one in red is Anya Jenkins, the ever-so-blunt, and the one in purple is Tara McClay, the shy-weird one. Tara's also gay and a witch, but she's just weird."

"There's nothing weird about being gay." Kennedy glared.

"Wait, you're gay?" Buffy asked.

"Yep, and proud of it." she smiled.

A few minutes later, Riley came up and sat down. "Willow, hey." he smiled.

"Hey Riley. This is my sister Buffy. Buffy this is Riley Finn. He's in my American History class." Willow said.

"Nice to meet you." Buffy and Riley said in unison.

Riley turned to Willow, "Willow, are you seeing anyone?"

Buffy tried hard not to laugh. Willow elbowed her, "No."

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I would love too Riley, but I'm gay."

"Well, would you like to go out with me?" Kennedy asked. Willow smiled, "Sure."

"Are any of you in sports?" Buffy asked.

"Well," Harmony began, "Darla and I are cheerleaders, and Cordy's the cheerleader captain. Doyle's the swim team captain. Angel's the football team captain. And Riley's the basketball captain."

"What about you two?" Darla asked.

"I was on the track team and volleyball captain." Willow answered.

"I was the captain of the track team, swim team, and basketball captain. Plus, I was also involved in any form of martial arts you can think of."

"And she ice skates."

"Wow." was all they said.

* * *

Buffy stood at the front of her Human Development class with the other students as Mrs. Barbosa seated them with their 'buddy'." Mrs. Barbosa walked over to the table in the back of the room, "Sitting here will be Buffy Summers and Spike LeChance."

Buffy sat down at the table next to Spike. He smiled at her, "Long time now see Goldilocks."

"Goldilocks?"

"Yeah. Your hair is a gold color."

"I see."

"So, how's your first day?"

"It's been alright. I've made some friends."

"Just remember I was first."

"How could I forget you?"

"That I do not know."

Buffy noticed they were getting the evil eye from their teacher, "We should probably pay attention." She got out her notebook and pencil and began taking notes.

* * *

Buffy was late for her final class of the day. She had had trouble opening her locker. She entered the class and apologized to Mr. Yeager. "Are you and alto or a soprano Miss Summers?"

"Uh, alto."

"Have a seat between Mr. LeChance and Miss Madison."

Buffy sat down and looked at Spike, "You're in Tritones?"

"And regular choir too."

"We have three classes together."

_Someone up there must like me._ Spike thought to himself.

After school, as Buffy was walking out of class, Spike caught up with her. "Hey, you forgot your bag." he handed her her black leather mini backpack.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Um, my bad is performing at the Fish Tank around five. It'd be cool if you and Willow could come."

"I'll have to check with her and my mom, but I'd like too."

Spike grabbed a pen from his back pocket and grabbed her hand, "Here's my number if you need to call."

"Okay. I'll see you at five." Buffy smiled and walked down the hall.

As Spike watched her, a smile spread across his handsome face, "This is going to be a great year."


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy met Willow at their car. "What took you so long?" Willow asked.

Buffy got in and started the car, "Spike stopped to talk with me."

Willow got in, "Oh really?"

Buffy put on her shades and turned up her Fefe Dobson CD, "Yeah." She backed out, "Got any plans for tonight?"

Willow put on her shades. "No."

"You do now." Off her sister's confused look, she explained, "Spike wants us to go see his band perform at some club."

"What's the scene?"

"You know, I have no idea. I never asked him."

"Call him and ask him. You have your cell."

"Uh, hello. Driving here."

"Then call when we get home."

"I need a caffeine fix." Buffy pulled into the Espresso Pump parking lot. "Iced mocha please." Buffy ordered when they got to the counter.

"Same." Willow ordered.

The girls sat down with their drinks when Buffy's cell began to play 'Parents Just Don't Understand'. Buffy answered it, "Hi mom."- "We're at the Espresso Pump."-"Yes."-"Can Wills and I go out tonight?"-"Thank you."-"How late?"-"Okay."-"Love you too. Bye."

"What'd mom want?"

"Wondering where we were and to tell us that she's working late. Oh, and she said we could go out tonight."

As time passed, the girls' drinks emptied. Willow finished hers, "We'd better go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Spike lay on his bed. He knew he should be getting ready, but he just couldn't get motivated to. He jumped off his bed when the phone rang, breaking the silence, "Hello?"

"Hi Spike." Buffy said on the other end.

He smiled, "Hi Buffy."

"I meant to ask you this earlier, but I forgot. What should Willow and I wear?"

"Dark colors."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Spike stood, "Okay, now I'm motivated."

* * *

Buffy stood in front of her closet looking for some remainders of her goth days. She grabbed a thigh length blood red velvet mini-skirt, a blood red strapless belly shirt, and black velvet knee high boots. She took out her braids and put a black head band in. She put on black eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and blood red lipstick. She grabbed her black leather jacket and walked out. "Willow?" Buffy knocked on her sister's door.

"Coming." Willow opened her door. She was in a knee length gray spaghetti strap dress with a little pocket on her chest and gray stiletto heels.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Willow grabbed her leather jacket and followed her sister out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike stood on stage, tuning his guitar. "Hey Spike." a guys with blue spiked hair said holding his bass.

"Oz man, you're late." Xander said behind the drum set.

"Yeah." Devon McLeish said, also tuning his guitar.

Spike looked out into the crowd, looking for Buffy. "She's gonna be late." he whispered, suddenly worried she wasn't going to show.

The owner of the club, Faith Wilkins, came up to them, "Are you guys ready?"

"We are now." Xander shot a look to Oz.

Faith grabbed a mike, "The Fish Tank is proud to introduce Dingoes Ate My Baby!"

The crowd cheered as Spike spoke into the mike, "Our first song is called Gunning Down Romance."

_**Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain**_

_**And feelings of aggressions are the absence of the love drug in**_

_**Your veins**_

_**Love come quickly**_

_**Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in**_

_**It's on the brink**_

_**Love come quickly**_

_**Because I don't think I can keep this monster in**_

_**It's in my skin**_

_**Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine**_

**_They're morphine_**

_**Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen**_

_**Rarely seen**_

_**Love I beg you**_

_**Lift me up into that privileged point of view**_

_**The world of two**_

_**Love don't leave me**_

_**Because I console myself that Hallmark™ cards are true**_

_**I really do**_

**_I'm gunning down romance_**

_**It never did a thing for me**_

_**But heartache and misery**_

_**Ain't nothing but a tragedy**_

_**Love don't leave me**_

_**Take these broken wings**_

_**I'm going to take these broken wings**_

_**And learn to fly**_

_**And learn to fly away**_

_**And learn to fly away**_

_**And learn to fly away**_

_**I'm gunning down romance**_

As the song ended, Buffy and Willow entered the club. "We're late." Buffy whispered.

Willow gently shoved her, "You're the one who drove."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Whatever." They walked up to the bartender, "Two pepsis please." She paid and grabbed the glasses. She handed Willow a cup, "Come on, let's find a place to sit."

As the twins sat down, Spike spoke into the mike again, "Now, here's a darker song. It's called Forsaken."

_**I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see **_

I hear it fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive

"They're pretty good!" Willow yelled over the loud music. Buffy wasn't listening, she was entranced by Spike's voice and the way he looked while playing his guitar.

_  
**You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone? **_

I'm over it  
Why can't we be together embrace it?  
Sleeping so long taking off the mask  
At last I see

Spike looked around the club and made eye contact with Buffy. He was relieved. _She's here._ He smiled

_  
**My fear is fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive**_

The band finished out the song. "We're going to take a break. We'll be back in two hours." He set down his guitar and walked off stage. He came up behind Buffy, "Enjoying yourself?"

Buffy jumped and scared Willow, "You scared me!"

Spike sat in front of them, "I'm surprised you came."

"And miss hearing you rock out? Never." Buffy smiled.

"Spike! There you are!" Xander came up with the rest of the band and their girlfriends.

"Goldilocks, Red, this is Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Oz Osborne, Veruca Page, Devon McLeish, Kendra Lawson, and finally Tara McClay. Guys, this is Buffy and Willow Summers."

They all said their hellos and sat down. "So, Spike already gave you two nicknames." Devon started. "He must like you."

Buffy smiled, "So, do all of you go to Sunnydale High?"

"Devon doesn't go to school. Kendra, Oz, and Veruca go to SU. But, the rest of us go to the high school." Anya explained.

Willow tapped Buffy on the shoulder and whispered, "Vampire in the upper left corner."

Buffy looked over there and her spider sense started tingling, "Let's go." She looked back at the group, "We'll be right back." The girls walked over to the vamp and began flirting with it/him.

Spiked watched as the trio walked outside. Xander put an arm over his shoulder, "Sorry man, Buffy's not interested."

Spike smacked the back of Xander's head, "You idiot! That's a vampire." He looked at Tara, "Ready?" Tara nodded.

* * *

Buffy, Willow, and the vamp formally known as Hansel walked out of the club. The girls were being very flirtatious, making Harry think he had the upper hand. When Hansel had vamped and Tara and Spike walked out, Willow cast a shield spell on Buffy. Buffy kicked him so hard in the face that blood spurted out from his nose and all over her outfit. Hansel pushed Buffy down, seeing as she was distracted by the blood, and straddled her. Just as Willow was about to cast a spell, a friend of Hansel's did the same.

It was now time for Spike and Tara to make their move. Spike shot a stake from his mini-crossbow at Harry and Tara levitated a stake into the other vampire's back. They both disintegrated at the same time. Spike helped a shocked Buffy up and Tara helped a shocked Willow up. Buffy and Spike looked at each other. "What are you?" they both asked.

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter were "Gunning Down Romance" by Savage Garden and "Forsaken" from the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack**


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy and Spike sat at a table in a corner. There was some serious explaining to do. "What are you?" Spike asked once again.

"Capricorn on the cusp of Aquarius. You?" Buffy replied.

"I meant, who are you?"

Buffy sighed, "I'm the Slayer. You know, 'Into ever generation a girl is born. One who will fight the forces of darkness blah blah blah.'" Spike nodded. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'm a Daywalker."

"A what?"

"Half human, half vampire. My mother was turned while in labor with me. I have all their strengths but none of they're weaknesses. Besides, my mom was the current Slayer."

Buffy was amazed, she had no idea that a Slayer had a kid, "Answer me this. You play lead guitar and sing lead in a band And pretty good looking." Spike smiled. "So why aren't you popular?"

"First off, you forgot athletic." Buffy giggled. "And to answer your question, I used to live in L.A, well, I got kicked out of Hemery High for burning down the school gym. I moved here and I was popular. But word got round that I burned down the gym and after accidentally attacking Cordelia and Angel, I was an outcast." Spike took a drink of his soda, "Then I found out some interesting things.

"Number one, Anya's an ex-demon. Two, Tara's a witch. Three, Oz and Veruca are werewolves. And four, we live on top of a Hellmouth."

Buffy's eyes widened, "We live on a Hellmouth? Not another one."

"Another one?"

"I lived in Cleveland before Beverly Hills. I shut that one down."

Spike looked amazed, "Wow."

Xander, Devon, and Oz came up. "Spike, it's time for the second set." Oz said.

"Okay." Spike stood, "I'll see you later." He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and walked towards the stage.

Buffy sighed and walked back to the girls. Anya looked at her, "So you're the Slayer."

"Yep." Buffy sat down.

Spike stepped up to the mike, "For our next song, we're gonna play Grow Up."

_**This is who I am, and this is what I like:  
GC, Sum and Blink and MxPx is rockin' my room  
If you're looking for me, I'll at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you better give up **_

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up and spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I feel polite and I make fun of everyone  
Immature, but I will stay this way forever  
until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
(grow up)  
(grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
(grow up)  
(grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

Cause I don't wanna change  
I don't wanna grow up

During the song, Anya, Tara, Veruca, and Kendra all saw the way Spike was looking at Buffy and smiled. It had been a long time since he looked at a girl like that. The last time he did, he had to stake her. Buffy turned and looked at the other four and pointed at Veruca, "So you and Oz are together." Then Anya, "You and Xander." Then at Kendra, "You and Devon."

Veruca smiled, "Wow, a hundred percent."

"W-what about you t-two?" Tara asked.

"Well, I'm gay." Willow smiled at Tara.

"And I'm single. But I do like someone." Buffy blushed. She shook her head, "So what's Spike's story? Relationship wise?"

"He's single." Anya answered.

The Dingoes finished their song and the crowd cheered and whistled. "Our final song is one I wrote after a girl broke my heart. Here it is, My Immortal."

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

Willow looked at Tara, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." The two women walked over to the dance floor.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

The song ended and Tara and Willow, plus the five guys headed back to the table. Buffy smiled and stood, "I hate to jam out and run, but the cemeteries are calling my name. Willow, stay as long as you want. I'll leave the car."

"You'll need someone with you. These cemeteries have a vamp overflow." Xander pointed out.

"Spike, you go. We'll put up." Devon offered.

Spike stood up, "Okay. I'll go. I'll drive."

Buffy grabbed her bag, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked out of the club and over to Spike's motorcycle. Buffy stopped, "We're taking that?"

Spike hopped on, "Yeah."

She opened her bag and pulled out a pair of black jeans, "Close your eyes." She hoisted her skirt up, slid on the jeans, buttoned and zipped them, and slid off her skirt. "Okay, I'm ready."

Spike opened his eyes, "That was fast." He scooted up on the cycle, "Get on." Buffy got on, but didn't hold on. Spike looked at her sideways, "You have to hold on to me…unless you want to fall off." Buffy put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. Spike revved up the cycle and sped off.

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter were 'Grow Up' by Simple Plan and 'My Immortal' by Evanessence**


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy and Spike walked through their third cemetery that night. Buffy's cell began playing 'Parent's Just Don't Understand.' She answered it, "Hi mom."-"Patrolling."-"No, Willow's still at the club."-"I'm not alone."-"A guy."-"Shut up!"-"Mom, you're embarrassing me."-"Spike."-"It's a nickname."-"I'll be home later."-"Love you too."-"Bye." She hung up and looked at Spike, "Don't say a word." Spike just smiled and continues walking. Later, Buffy finally asked what had been on her mind, "Who was the song about?"

This caught him of guard, "What?"

"The song. 'My Immortal' I think. Who's it about?"

Spike sat on a tombstone, "Her name was Drusilla."

Buffy stood in front of him, "What happened?"

He sighed, "When I moved here in the middle of my sophomore year, I saved her from a vampire. We were joined at the hip from then on." He pause, he hadn't talked about this since it had happened.

Buffy put her hand on his shoulder, "If you don't want to go on, you don't have to."

Spike placed his hand on hers, "It's okay. One night last year, we were walking in Weatherly Park. A group of vampires ambushed us. While I was being attacked by six of them, Dru was dragged off. Lucky for me that Xander and the others showed. It took us about two hours to track them to their nest. But we were too late. Dru was changed and I ended up staking her myself."

Buffy looked into Spike's crystal blue eyes. _Maybe that's why Veruca and the others were happy that Spike seemed interested in me,_ she thought. She brought her hand to his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

Spike smiled, "It's fine." He stood, "It feels good to get it off my chest."

Buffy walked closer and was about to say something when she elbowed something behind her. She turned, grabbed a stake, and staked the vampire. She yawned, "Can you take me home?"

"Spike nodded, "Sure." They began walking to his cycle. Buffy decided to be brave and linked her hand with Spike's. He looked down at her and smiled. They got on the bike, kissed once, and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Willow stepped into Buffy's bedroom in a pair of light blue cut of shorts, a black tank top with the words 'I LOVE MY ATTITUDE PROBLEM' in chunky light blue writing, and a pair of black velvet flip-flops. She shook her head as she saw her sister still sleeping. She sat on Buffy's bed and whispered in her ear, "Spike's here." Willow jumped off the bed as Buffy jolted awake. "That was funny." she said, leaning against the door frame.

Buffy glared, "No it wasn't. I thought he was actually here."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Why would he be here at six fifty in the morning?"

Buffy sat up, "He's giving me a ride to school today."

Willow smiled, "Mom's downstairs, she'll want to meet him."

Buffy groaned, "I know."

"I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Buffy walked downstairs in a pair of black sneakers, black capris, and a black tank top with the word 'DORK' in chunky red letters. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on light make-up. She looked out the window and saw Spike pull up on his motorcycle. She ran out the door to him and held both his hands, "Morning."

Spike smiled, "Good morning." He leaned in and was going to kiss her.

Buffy put one of their entwined hands to stop him, "My mom's in the kitchen." She smiled and pulled him up, "She wants to meet you."

Spike sighed, "Okay."

Buffy led him into the mansion and into the kitchen where Willow was eating her cereal and Joyce was fixing a pot of coffee. "Mom," Buffy started. Joyce looked up. "This is Spike LeChance. Spike, this is my mom Joyce Summers."

Joyce raised an eyebrow, "Spike?"

Spike took off his sunglasses, "It's just a nickname. My real name is William."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"You too."

Buffy smiled, "We better go. Willow, take the car."

Willow nodded. Joyce smiled, "Bye."

* * *

Spike leaned against a locker as Buffy got into her locker. Buffy shut it and leaned against it. "Do you realize we match?"

Spike looked at Buffy's ensemble and down at his own. He was in tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a long sleeved red shirt. "Imagine that."

Just then, Cordy and her Cordettes came walking up with Willow. Cordy glared at Spike, "Is he bothering you?"

Buffy gave her a confused look, "No, we're talking."

Riley put an arm over her shoulders, "Buffy, you're new here, so we'll excuse you. There are three levels in this school; upper class, middle class, and lower class. We're," he gestured to everyone but Spike, "upper class. Spike and his friends are lower class. We **don't** mix."

Spike rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here." Buffy watched him walk away with a hurt look. Willow grabbed her arm and smiled sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the month went slow, at least it did for Buffy. The only time her and Spike interacted was during their classes. It was tearing her up inside to know that she couldn't kiss him anymore. Willow and Kennedy had become an official couple while Buffy refused Riley's adavances. Buffy and Willow stopped going to The Fish Tank and began going to The Bronze. Then, one fateful day, Darla came up to the group, "Hey, my cousin called me up last night. She opened her own club called The Fish Tank." Buffy looked at Willow. "So I was thinking, maybe we could go check it out."

"Is it Faith?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. She says that there's this really cool band that plays there almost every night."

Cordy thought about it, "Okay, we'll go. But if it sucks, we're going to The Bronze."

* * *

Buffy and the gang entered The Fish Tank and sat at a back table. Buffy had on a pair of black leather pants, a gray shirt with yellow sleeves, and a pair of black leather boots. After they got done here, she was going to patrol. Faith came on stage, "Dingoes Ate My Baby!"

Spike cam on stage and put on his guitar. Xander noticed the group, "Spike, Buffy's here. With the Cordettes."

Spike looked over to where Xander was pointing and turned to Oz and Devon, "New plan. Our first song is Real Good Man." He stepped up to the mike as the lights came on the stage. The Cordettes gasped. They were surprised to see Spike with a guitar and Xander behind drums. "Our first song is dedicated to a girl. She and I both liked each other, but she found out that our 'class' didn't mix, she stopped talking to me. This is for you Goldilocks."

_**Girl you've never known no one like me**_

_**Up there in your high society**_

_**They might tell you I'm no good**_

_**Girl they need to understand**_

_**Just who I am**_

_**I may be a real bad boy**_

_**But baby I'm a real good man**_

_**I may drink too much and play too loud**_

_**Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd**_

_**That don't mean I don't respect**_

_**My Mama or my Uncle Sam**_

_**Yes sir, yes ma'am**_

_**I may be a real bad boy**_

_**But baby I'm a real good man**_

_**I might have a reckless streak**_

_**At least a country-mile wide**_

_**If you're gonna run with me**_

_**It's gonna be a wild ride**_

_**When it comes to loving you**_

_**I've got velvet hands**_

_**I'll show you how a real bad boy**_

_**Can be a real good man**_

_**I take all the good times I can get**_

_**I'm too young for growing up just yet**_

_**Ain't much I can promise you**_

_**'Cept to do the best I can**_

_**I'll be damned**_

_**I may be a real bad boy**_

_**But baby I'm a real good man**_

_**I may be a real bad boy**_

_**Oh but baby I'm a real good man**_

_**Yes I am**_

Buffy stared into the crystal blue eyes of Spike and her breathing slowed. She couldn't believe he wrote a song for her. _He called me Goldilocks, _she thought and smiled. "Who's Goldilocks?" Kennedy asked.

"Maybe it's a nickname." Willow suggested, looking at Buffy.

"Probably."

* * *

**The song used is Tim McGraw's "Real Good Man"**


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, Buffy found herself wondering around Restfield Cemetery. She checked her watch. It was a little after midnight. Then suddenly, as it began to rain, Buffy had an epiphany. For three years, Buffy had been the Slayer and always wanted someone to share it with. She wanted someone to cuddle with after a long night of slaying and not have him think she was cheating on him. Spike was that guy. She ran out of the cemetery and to the nearest phone booth. She grabbed the phonebook and flipped to the L's. _LeChance…LeChance,_ Buffy thought. _Ah ha! LeChance! WHAT! _There wasn't just one, oh no, there was five. She began looking for Spike. "He's not in there!" she yelled to no one. "Wait. His real name is William." Pretty soon, she found him. "2443 Soulless Drive. That sounds nice." she said sarcastically.

* * *

Spike lay on his couch flipping through the new Rolling Stones Magazine. There was absolutely nothing of interest. Just another stupid Brittany Spears story. He sighed and was on his way to his room when someone knocked on the door. "Bloody hell!" he cursed when he saw who was at the door. It was Buffy, soaking wet. "Buffy, come in." 

Buffy smiled, "T-thanks."

Spike went and grabbed a pair of black sweats and matching t-shirt and handed them to Buffy. He stood outside his bathroom as Buffy changed, "What happened?"

"I had an epiphany."

"A what?"

Buffy stepped out, "An epiphany. You know, when you realize something." She paused, "How could you get to be a senior without knowing what epiphany means?"

Spike shrugged, "I don't know. But what did you realize?"

Buffy sat on Spike's bed, "Well, to tell you that, I have to tell you about my past. So," she patted the space next to her, "have a seat." Spike sat. "Okay. I've been the Slayer since I was fourteen. I've had about four boyfriends since then. All of which dumped me. Their reasoning was that I was cheating on them. I was actually saving the world. I've always wanted someone to share this with. Someone to cuddle with after a long night of slaying." She put a hand to his cheek, "I think you could be that someone. I **want** you to be that someone."

Spike smiled, "I think I can handle that."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Come here." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She used too much force and had fallen all the way down on the bed. They didn't seem to notice this however and began having the biggest make-out fest in history.

* * *

Buffy woke up the next morning and looked around the room. She wasn't in her room. She felt something tighten around her stomach. She looked under the silk black sheets and found Spike's arms wrapped around her. She also noticed that Spike was only in his red boxers and she was only in her new light blue lacey Victoria's secret bra and matching bikini underwear. She smiled as she felt Spike kiss the base of her neck, "Mmm…morning." 

"Good morning Goldilocks."

Buffy rolled over so she could face him, "What time is it?"

Spike turned his head and looked back at her, "Six."

"I need to call Willow."

She tried to get up, but Spike tightened his grip, "Why?"

"Gee I don't know. Maybe to bring me clean clothes. Sorry Spike, but I don't think your clothes'll fit me."

Spike laughed and let her go, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Buffy stood and grabbed her cell from her Slayer bag. She hopped back under the covers and dialed her sister's cell phone. "Hello?" a groggy Willow answered.

"Morning Sweetheart." Buffy smiled.

"BUFFY! Where are you!"

"Spike's apartment."

"What!"

"I stayed…the night…at Spike's…apartment."

"With Spike?"

"Well duh!"

"Go Buffy!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Oh."

"Anyway, I need you to do me a few favors."

"Okay."

"Number one, cover for me. Tell mom I ended up staying with a friend so I wouldn't have to walk home in the rain. And number two, bring me some clothes, a pair of shoes, and my shampoo."

"Okay, what's Spike's address?"

"2443 Soulless Drive."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few."

Spike had just finished zipping up his jeans when someone knocked on the door. He answered it, "Hey Red."

Willow smiled, "Hey! Whoa! Shirtless Spike. Good think I'm gay or Buffy would have some competition."

Spike smiled, "Want to come in?"

"Can't. Kennedy's car broke down so I have to pick her up."

Spike nodded and Willow handed him her sister's bag. Willow left and Spike closed the door. He walked into his bedroom, "Willow brought your stuff." He said as he handed the bag to Buffy.

"Did she leave already?" Buffy asked, getting up.

"Yeah, she had to go pick up Kennedy. Buffy, we need to talk."

She kissed him, "After my shower."


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom in a knee length denim skirt, a light blue tank top, and a pair of dark blue flip-flops. She left her hair down to air dry. She stepped into the kitchen, "Mmm, what smells so good?"

Spike looked up from the sports section, "Pancakes." He gestured to the chair in front of him.

She at down and started to eat, "You said we need to talk."

He nodded, "Yeah. We do."

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Well, when Willow mentioned Kennedy, I realized that they won't let us be together."

Buffy stood, put her empty plate in the sink, pulled Spike's chair out a little, and sat on his lap, "I don't care. I want to be with you. And I'm not going to let some tight assed princess stop me." Spike smiled. "Besides," Buffy went on, "I need someone to protect me from the vampires…and Riley."

Spike laughed, "I think Riley's worse."

"Yeah, you're right."

Spike took off one of his rings, "I want you to wear this."

"What is it?"

"My class ring." The ring was silver and had a light green gem imbedded in the middle. Around the gem were the words 'SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL'. One side had 'WILLIAM' written on it and a music note below that. The other side had a '98' and below that was a karate robe. "The gem is my birthstone, the music note is for choir, the robe is for martial arts, and I graduate in ninety-eight."

"Wow. It's pretty." Buffy slipped it on her ring finger on her right hand. Surprisingly, it fit. Of course, Spike **had** been wearing it on his pinky.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, "We should probably be going."

"Yeah."

* * *

Buffy and Spike entered the school holding hands. Luckily, Spike had driven his Desoto instead of his cycle, so there were no embarrassing skirt acts. As soon as they got to Spike's locker, he put his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her, "Are you sure about this? You'll be disowned from the popular class." His only response was an eye roll and her linking her arms around his neck to pull him down in a kiss. 

As they kissed, the Cordettes and Willow came walking down the hall. "Who's sucking face with Spike?" Angel asked.

They got closer and froze. "Oh." Harmony started.

"My." Cordy said.

"God." Doyle went.

Darla was next, "Is."

Then Kennedy, "That."

"Buffy?" Riley finished. He looked hurt.

Cordy walked up to the kissers and attempted to pull them apart. Reluctantly, Buffy and Spike separated and looked at Cordy. She glared, "What the hell?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "What?" She secretly linked her hand with Spike's.

"What are you doing with him?"

"I think she was kissing me." Spike smirked.

"You do realize this is Spike, right?" Harmony asked.

"Well duh." Buffy said.

Xander, Tara, and Anya came up and stood behind Spike and Buffy. "It's not a crime to kiss someone." Spike explained.

"What did Riley tell you? About how we don't mix?" Angel stepped in, completely ignoring Spike.

"I-if B-buffy wants to be with S-spike, I think you should l-let her." Tara stated.

"Yeah. Tara's right." Anya agreed.

"Did we ask for your opinion? No, I don't think so." Harmony spat.

"Hey! Leave them outta this!" Spike growled.

Cordy turned her attention back to Buffy, "It's your choice Buffy, him or us."

Buffy turned to Spike with sad eyes. Spike's eyes widened. He though she wanted to be with him. He was about to protest when she brought her mouth to his in a rough kiss. She paused for a moment with an unexplainable look on her face. Riley took this as a good sign and attempted to grab her and kiss her. But Buffy had other plans. As Riley tried to slip his arms around her, Buffy pushed him away. He wouldn't give up. So, Buffy grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the locker. "You do not touch me. You understand?"

Riley nodded, a look of pure fear in his face, "Yes mam!"

Buffy let him go, "Good." She turned to the others, all of them had their mouths open and their eyes wide. "I've made my choice."

"What is it?" Darla asked.

Buffy smiled and ran to Spike, "I choose him."

* * *

**If you guys are wondering why I'm updating this so fast, it's because I wrote this during my freshmen year, 3 years ago. I just found it yesterday while cleaning my room. So, I thought I'd post it. It's 43 pages and I'm only on 27.**


	11. Chapter 11

All through chemistry, which Buffy had with Willow, Tara, and Xander, Buffy thought about Spike. The way their bodies melded together, the way his body felt against hers, the way his sculpted chest…"Buffy, Buffy, wake up." Willow whispered, jabbing her pen in Buffy's side.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, blinking rapidly.

"Class is over. You slept through all of it." Willow stood up and gathered her things.

"Oh. Oops." Buffy smiled. She stood up and gathered her things. "How was it?"

"It was chemistry." They walked out the door and into the bustling hallway. "Did Spike keep you up too late last night?"

Buffy play-shoved her sister, "No. I just don't like science. Any of it."

"What else is new?" Willow sighed.

Buffy looked down the hall, "Speaking of Spike, here he comes." She turned her attention to her locker. She opened it and put her books up.

Spike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "Hey Goldilocks."

"Hey." She rested her hands on top of his. "Where you off to?"

"Chemistry AP." Spike sighed. He let go of her and leaned against the locker next to it.

Willow shut her locker, "We just came from there. Only, it was Chem I."

"Please tell me Dr. Gregory's in a good mood." he begged.

"Sorry honey." Buffy shut her locker. "Xander placed a whoopee cushion in his chair."

"I'm gonna kill the whelp." Spike growled.

"Buff, we gotta go. Study Hall, library, let's go." Willow stated.

Buffy kissed Spike's cheek, "Be a good boy." With that, the twins walked toward the library and Spike headed to Dr. Gregory's room.

* * *

The twins were almost to the library when her phone started playing 'Somebody's Watching Me.' "Holy shit!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Willow asked.

"The Watcher's Council. Tell Mr. Giles I went to the bathroom."

Willow nodded, "Okay." She walked into the library.

Buffy went into the empty locker room and answered her phone, "Buffy Summers here."

"Ah, Miss Summers, how are you?" Quinten Travers said on the other line.

"Pretty good, thank you Mr. Travers."

"Now, down to business."

"Of course. What is it you wanted?"

"To tell you that you have a new watcher. Stationed right there in Sunnydale."

Buffy was surprised, "Oh? And his name is?"

"Rupert Giles. He is-"

"The high school librarian." Buffy cut him off.

"Why, yes. He is."

"Alright. Does he know I'm here?"

"Yes. He was informed as soon as we found out that you moved."

Buffy blushed, "Oh, right, sorry. I didn't mean to just up and leave without telling you that I had to move."

"It's quite alright. It's a good thing we had y our cell phone number. May I have your regular phone?"

"Sure. 555-9703. Now I must go, or my teacher will send a search party."

"Of course, of course. You'll be in touch?"

"Of course. Goodbye Mr. Travers."

"So long Miss Summers."

Buffy hung up and stuck her cell back in her bag. She reapplied her lipstick, realizing the majority of it must be on Spike's lips and neck. She walked out of the bathroom and into the library. Willow was waving for Buffy to come with her. Buffy shook her head and walked into Mr. Giles' office. She closed the door and accidentally startled him. He turned around, "Oh! Buffy Summers I presume."

Buffy nodded, "That's my name."

"I supposed Quinten called you?"

"Yes sir."

"Please, call me Giles."

Buffy nodded, "Alright."

Giles stood, "Now, we should train today. After school."

"Okay."

* * *

Lunch time rolled by and Buffy headed to the cafeteria, Willowless. Since Buffy was exiled form the popular crowd, Willow wasn't allowed to sit with her at lunch. _Stupid caste system,_ Buffy thought bitterly.

"Hey Buffy! Over here!" Xander waved.

Buffy smiled and walked over, "Hey guys." She pulled out a chair, sat her plate down, and then sat down.

"Did you enjoy chemistry?" Xander asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes. Of course, I slept through all of the class. Except for the whoopee cushion incident." she bit off a piece of her pretzel.

"I c-can't believe you d-did that." Tara shook her head.

Anya, completely ignoring what was being said, smiled, "She was having Spike sex dreams."

"Who's having me sex dreams?" Buffy's face paled as she heard Spike's voice behind her.

Before anyone could stop her, Anya opened her mouth, "Buffy is."

Spike sat next to Buffy, "Really love? Well then, feel free to make your dreams come true."

Buffy smacked his arm and stole one of his fries, "You're a pig Spike."

"But you love him anyway." Xander said.

"Okay! Subject change!"

"Guess what's going on next Saturday." Anya started.

"What?" Tara asked.

"The Halloween Dance!" Anya exclaimed. "Guys ask girls."

Spike turned to Buffy, "Wanna go?"

"Sure."

"Ahn, would you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Xander asked.

"Of course." Anya replied.

Buffy looked at Tara, "Are you going to ask someone?"

Tara thought of Willow and blushed, "I h-have someone in m-mind. But I d-don't think so."

Buffy smiled, "I think you should ask the person you're thinking of."

"We're not exactly in the same 'class.'" Tara explained.

Spike lifted Buffy onto his lap, "Screw class."

"I did and look what it got me. A great group of friends and a great boyfriend." she innocently kissed Spike.

Spike licked his lips, "Why do you taste like Starburst?"

"New lip gloss. Kiwi banana flavor." she replied, re-applying her lip gloss.

"Got any after school plans?" Xander asked.

Buffy nodded, "Training."

"With who?" Anya asked.

"My watcher. I found out last hour that Mr. Giles, the librarian, is a watcher. He wants to train with him after school." Buffy replied.

Xander nodded. The bell rang and the group stood up. "Remember, rehearsal at five over at Devon's." Xander called while walking away with Anya and Tara.


	12. Chapter 12

After school, Buffy and Spike made their way to the library. Buffy thought that it might be wise to train with someone who was as strong as her instead of an average person who she could accidentally break. When they entered the library, Giles was situating different weapons on the table. "Hi Giles." she said.

Giles turned and looked quizzically at the couple, "Uh…Buffy."

"He knows Giles."

"He knows? Who else?"

Buffy counted on her fingers, "My mom, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, Oz, and Veruca."

Giles' eyes widened, "Does 'secret identity' mean **anything** to you?"

Buffy sighed, "Oz and Veruca are werewolves, Willow and Tara are witches, Anya's an ex-vengeance demon, Xander is a semi-skilled fighter, and my mom is, well, my mom."

Giles turned to Spike, "And you?"

"Daywalker." Spike replied.

"His mom was a Slayer." Buffy added.

"A Slayer?"

Spike nodded, "Yes. Jade LeChance."

"Jade LeChance? She was one of the best Slayers the Council has had."

Spike smiled. Buffy squeezed his hand, "Anyway, I was thinking that it would be better for me to train with someone that also has supernatural abilities. Plus, it'll save you a lot of hospital visits and doctor bills."

Giles pondered this for a moment. Finally he sighed, "Well, alright. But I'll have to observe you two and quite possibly teach you how to use weapons."

"Thanks Giles." Buffy smiled. She turned to Spike, "I'll go change and then we can begin."

* * *

Buffy walked back into the library in the white belly tank top and a pair of black exercise pants with two white stripes up both legs, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Spike was in the same except had a wife beater. Spike smiled, "Ready?"

Buffy nodded, "Ready."

They both took their fighting stances and began. Spike threw some punches but Buffy ducked them all. When he went to kick her, she grabbed his leg and flipped him over. He looked up at her and smiled. Then he wrapped his legs around hers and pulled her down. They both got up in record speed. They began to dance once again. Blocking, ducking, punching, kicking. They kept going until Giles blew his whistle, "Very good."

Buffy and Spike were breathing hard. "You're quite the adversary. I hope I never have to for real fight you." Buffy said as she threw him a water bottle.

"Back at ya." Spike took a drink of water.

Giles retrieved two broadswords and handed one to each of them, "Now, hold the sword in your dominant hand." They did as told. "Bow." They bowed. "Now fight!" In a flurry of white, black, blond, and silver, the fighting began again. Buffy jumped onto the table, narrowly missing Spike's sword. She kicked his face and jump flipped over him. As she regained her stance, Spike lunged at her, accidentally cutting her arm. "Stop!" Giles exclaimed.

Buffy dropped her sword and brought her right had to her arms and looked at it. It was covered in blood, "Um…ow." She sat down on the table.

Spike pulled up a chair in front of him, "I'm so sorry. I di-"

Buffy kissed him, "That is an effective way to shut you up." She sat on his lap as Giles grabbed his first aid kit, "Patch me up Dr. Giles."

Giles rolled his eyes, "This is going to hurt." He sprayed disinfectant on the wound, put in stitches, and covered it with a big white square bandage. "There. Good as new."

Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder, "Thanks."

"I think we'll call it a day. We don't need our Slayer all cut up." Giles smiled.

Buffy and Spike stood. "We'll patrol later." Spike stated.

"Good."

"See you tomorrow Giles." Buffy waved as she and Spike walked out.

* * *

Buffy and Spike had been in her driveway for a little over thirty minutes. She was straddling him in the driver's seat, making out like mad. She came up for air, "Wow."

Spike smiled, "We fogged up most of the windows."

Buffy pressed her forehead against his, "You should probably go. You have rehearsal in ten minutes."

He sighed, "Yeah. But I like it here. With you."

She smiled, "Well, you know, I can come over again tonight. If you want. I'll even remember my clothes."

He grinned, "Then maybe you can act out your fantasies."

She rolled her eyes and dove in for another kiss. They didn't even notice Joyce's car pull up.


	13. Chapter 13

Joyce stepped out of her Explorer and froze as she saw the scene in Spike's car. Her daughter was straddling him and he had his hands up the back of her shirt. Joyce smiled, remembering when her mother caught her and Hank in the same position. She tapped on the window, "Hi honey. I'm home."

Buffy sat in the living room alone with her mom. After getting caught, Spike said he'd come over later and they'd patrol. "So," Joyce began, "are you and William an official couple now?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah."

Joyce smiled, "You stayed the night with him, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Buffy's face reddened, "Yeah. You're not mad, are you?"

"No. When your father and I started dating, I used to sneak over to his house." Buffy looked relieved. "Just be careful and use protection."

Buffy's eyes widened, "MOM!" They both started laughing. "So, can I stay with Spike tonight?" Joyce nodded. "Oh thank you!" Buffy hugged her mom.

Willow entered the house, "Hey guys."

Buffy saw the look on her sister's face, "What happened?"

Willow sat in between her mom and sister, "Kennedy and I broke up."

"Why?" Joyce asked.

"Well…" Willow began.

* * *

**_Earlier That Day_**

Willow and Kennedy were sitting in the commons talking when Tara came up to them. Willow smiled, "Hi Tara."

"H-hi W-willow."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "What do you want, cretin?"

"I-I w-wanted t-to…"

"Are you going to get that sentence out today?" Kennedy spat.

Willow stood up, "Kennedy! That's enough!"

Kennedy also stood, "What's your trauma?"

"My 'trauma' is that you're being a total bitch."

"This is the way things are."

"Well, then I don't want to be with you."

"Are you saying it's over?"

"Did she stutter?" Tara snapped. Willow looked at her and smiled.

"Come on Tara, let's go." With that, Tara and Willow walked off.

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"Wow. Tara actually stood up for herself." Buffy said. Then she realized something, "Oh my god. You're the one."

"One what?" Willow asked.

"The one Tara wants to ask to the Halloween Dance." Buffy replied.

"Really? That's cool."

The phone rand and Joyce answered, "Hello?"-"Yes, William, she's here."-"Here she is."

Buffy took the phone and walked up to her room and closed the door, "Hey."

"Hey." Spike replied. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No. mom just said to be careful and use protection."

Spike chuckled, "Well then."

"So, what's up?"

"We've had a change of plans love."

Buffy stood and started flipping through her closet, "Oh. And what are they now?"

"We're going to the football game."

Buffy placed the leather mini skirt with matching vest back in the closet, "Why?"

"To commit acts of wrongness. And I have to turn in a sports article for the school paper."

"Is wrongness even a word?"

"I don't know. But, the guys are yelling at me. We'll all meet at the high school."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Buffy hung up and walked downstairs. "Here ya go." she handed the phone to her mom. "Wills. Do you want to go ot the football game with me?"

"I don't think so."

"Tara'll be there."

A grin spread across Willow's face, "Okay!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are they?" Willow murmured, straightening her fuzzy pink sweater.

Buffy shifted her black slayer bag to her other shoulder. Instead of going for the sexy look, she went with the comfy look: a pair of gray sweatpants with a matching hoodie. "I don't know." Buffy replied, putting her hair into a messy bun. The next thing she knew, she was shoved. She instinctively got into her fighting stance and looked around. Kennedy stood in front of her with Doyle, smirks on both of their faces. Buffy was about to lunge for Kennedy's throat, when she felt arms encircle her waist and hold her back. She recognized the touch and relaxed.

Kennedy glared, "You better watch your back girly-girl." She and Doyle walked into the stadium.

"Girly-girl?! Let me at her!!!" Buffy struggled to break loose of Spike's grip.

Spike tightened his hold, "Down girl."

"One of these days, they're going to get what they deserve." Xander stated, his arm draped over Anya's shoulders.

Spike let go of Buffy, but put one arm around her waist, "Yeah. Cause they're messing with the Slayer." He kissed the top of her head.

"Where's Oz and the others?" Willow asked.

"They didn't feel like coming. They wanted to boink." Anya explained.

Buffy smiled weakly, "Thanks for the bluntness."

Tara looked at her watch, "We better get in."

* * *

"…Number forty-one, Riley Finn!!" the announcer, Jonathan Levinson, announced. The crowd cheered. "And finally, your quarter back and resident dream boy, number eleven, ANGEL O'CONNOR!!!"

Buffy and the others sat at the very top bleachers. Spike blinked, "Yay."

"How long do we have to stay?" Xander asked.

Spike sighed, "The whole time."

"Oh man." the group whined.

* * *

Down on the field, Darla glanced up at the stands, "Check that out."

Cordy looked at her, "What?"

"Buffy, Willow, and the freaks are here." Darla answered.

"Buffy's probably here to see if Riley'll give her a second chance."

"Think he will?"

"Probably. He likes her."

"Harm's gonna have a cow."

* * *

After the game, Buffy and Spike were standing outside the boys' locker room. Spike, much to his dismay, had to interview Angel. The door opened and Angel and Riley walked out, they stopped when they saw the couple. "Ah, the star reporter. Here for an interview?" Angel joked.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." Spike sighed.

As the two guys talked, Riley smiled at Buffy, "Hey."

"Hi."

"What'd you think of my winning touchdown?" He kept advancing on her.

"It was…a touchdown." Buffy noticed his closeness. _Spike, hurry up before I do something I'll regret._

As if hearing her thoughts, Spike put his notebook in his duster, and shook Angel's hand. "Come on love."

Riley grabbed Buffy's wounded arm, "Maybe she doesn't want to go with you."

Buffy wriggled out of his grasp, cringing as her cut came in contact with his hand, "Riley! I don't like you! Get that through your thick head!"

Riley crossed his arm, "Prove it."

Buffy smiled. She put her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him passionately. He put his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the wall. She brought her legs up around her waist, pulling him closer to her.

Riley looked heartbroken as he walked away with Angel. "Oh get a room!" Xander yelled down the hall.

Buffy and Spike detangled from each other and blushed. They linked hands and walked down the hall. "What were you two doing?" Willow asked.

"Proving a point." Buffy answered.

"And what point was that? How flexible you are?" Xander joked.

"Proving to Riley I don't like him." Buffy explained.

"Did you get your interview?" Tara asked.

"Yes. Now we can go." Spike said.

* * *

"Okay. That was the quietest I've ever seen a cemetery." Buffy said as she entered Spike's apartment.

Spike closed the door and took his duster off, "Thank God for his many blessings."

Buffy took off her hoodie and straightened her pink spaghetti strap shirt. She flopped on to the couch, "Giles is going to think that's suspicious."

Spike sat next to her and put his arm around her, "Yeah. Oh well." They were silent for a while, enjoying the silence. "I can't believe your mom is letting you stay over."

Buffy shrugged, "She hasn't been home much anyway. I guess Kennedy had come over almost every night."

"Speaking of Kennedy, what's up with her and Willow?"

Buffy snuggled closer, "Wills dumped her today."

"Why?"

"Tara was talking to Willow and began stuttering. Kennedy started making fun of her. Willow yelled and said that she didn't want to be with her."

"Wow." He paused, "You know, when I first saw you, I thought that you were going to be a total snob."

She smiled, "I used to be. Before I became the Slayer, well, let's just say Cordelia was like a philosopher next to me."

"That's hard to believe."

"Yeah. But when I learned about vampires and things like that, I started caring about the important things."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad for the change."

Buffy sighed, "Me too." She stood up and headed over to her bag.

"What are you doin?" Spike asked.

Buffy pulled out a pair of light blue pj pants with yellow ducks, underwear, and a yellow tank top, "I'm going to go take a relaxing bath. My arm's a little sore."

"Yeah, that usually happens when you get your arm cut."

"Who's fault is that?" Buffy yelled from the bathroom.

"Geeze! Make me feel bad!" Spike yelled back.

* * *

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Spike, laying her head on his chest. "Enjoy your bath love?" Spike asked, putting an arm around Buffy and pulled her closer.

"Yes." She sighed, "I could get used to this."

Spike nodded, "Me too."

"We should get a little dresser. For some of my stuff."

He turned off the light, "Or you could just put them with mine. I don't have that many clothes."

Buffy giggled, "Don't I know it." She yawned, "I could do that. If you don't mind."

He brought her face up to his and kissed her fully and softly on the lips, "Of course I don't mind."

Buffy smiled and snuggled closer, "Good night."

"Good night love."

* * *

**Oh man! Sorry for the lack of updates. Soooo much has gone on since October. I was missing school left and right for all these medical tests and then they put me on home schooling in November. Then in Feb. I had surgery to remove my appendix and a cyst they found on my ovary. It's a good thing they removed my appendix, it had cracked so I was slowly being poisoned. Not fun. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chappie. There will be more soon. I have a short chappie for Life is a Road that I need to post. Review!**


End file.
